


let’s take a hike

by Eteri



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Forests, Gen, Hiking, Injury, Slight swearing, T for swearing :)), not a bad one!!!, that’s it that’s the fic, they just go hiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eteri/pseuds/Eteri
Summary: Tommy hates camping, but maybe a hiking trip with Eret and Fundy can help change his mind. (it doesn’t, but there’s still something about it that makes him look forward to the next one.)
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Tommyinnit, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), if you ship people irl i will rip your spine out and use it as a skipping rope
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	let’s take a hike

**Author's Note:**

> There’s barely any Tommy, Eret and Fundy bonding so I made it myself. 
> 
> I was also gonna write something about The Festival but brain said no❤️.

Tommy thinks it's a horrible idea to have even decided to agree to this stupid camping trip. it’s not the worst thing, or at least not yet but judging by the way things were going it was most definitely going to be the worst thing that ever happened to him. 

He trudges the trail, moodily kicking any pebbles he sees. It doesn’t help with his anger, though it is fun to see the rocks skitter away only so he can kick them again. Eret and Fundy are behind him, talking about something while they walk on the trail.

Tommy’s not quite sure where everyone else was, though he didn’t bother asking, or looking at the group chat(which he muted a long time ago, because he at least needed some fraction of sleep). Tommy can hear distant screaming, so he can at least assume where everyone was or was going. 

“You think we should start heading back?” Eret asks after a while. Tommy looks up, not realizing how dark it was getting. “Nah, I don’t think so.”

"I'm not going back either, we've still got this huge mountain to climb up, I'm pretty sure we're farther than Dream and Techno at this point." He says, bringing attention to the fact that the screams of terror the two were invoking had completely faded away at this point. 

Eret shrugs. "Well, Phil will probably kill me for leaving you two alone, so I guess we can keep going on. We have our phones, we'll be fine."

They keep moving forward in silence, occasionally disrupted by owls hooting. 

Tommy doesn't know this forest at all, and he has a suspicion that neither does Fundy or Eret. Dream did have the idea to bring them all on this huge camping trip, so he could probably blame Dream if they got lost.

That would be pretty satisfactory, he decides.

Eventually, the trail gets even steeper, random dips in the ground, and so many tree roots. Tommy trips, his knee scratching against a large tree root, that he was half-certain wasn't there before. "Shit," he curses, blinking back tears of pain.

"You okay?" Eret asks, concern in his tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tommy mumbles, slowly getting up. Pain shoots up from his scraped knee, but he ignores it. It was just a scratch, after all, nothing super serious.

Tommy takes it more slowly than he had before, stepping over the tree roots, rocks, and other naturey shit. He really shouldn’t have agreed to this stupid camping trip, otherwise, he would probably be sitting on the couch, eating chips and winding down after an eventful day of harassing people with Tubbo.

Most likely Bad would be the victim to them. Then Dream and Sapnap would come in and be upset by them and probably chase them around the neighbourhood, or even the entire city if they were feeling that mean.

Actually, maybe he was better here than at home.

Eret and Fundy were now ahead of him, occasionally checking back to make sure he was still behind them. Why wouldn’t he be, after all, he wasn’t going to run off into the woods screeching like a maniac. Tango, Zedaph and Impulse, —the trouble kids that were two grades ahead of him—probably would, though. Probably claim it was for an experiment.

“I think we should break,” Eret says, a long while later. Tommy hasn’t really been keeping track of time, though he was hungry and in pain so a break wouldn’t hurt.

Fundy sits down right in the middle of the small trail, almost immediately fishing his phone out of his pocket. Tommy shrugs and follows after him, checking the 200 messages on his phone. He was actually expecting more from the group chat, though everyone was so far away it made sense. 

Tommy scrolls up in the group chat, reading old messages from hours ago. 

Dream and Techno had apparently decided to do an irl manhunt, using everybody as bait. Niki had asked about everyone’s whereabouts, everybody was mainly in the forest, though Sapnap had somehow ended up in a Walmart, which was more than Tommy wanted to know. 

Other than that, it seemed that everything was going smoothly. Which meant someone was planning something, and Tommy doesn’t mind not being around for that.

He fishes in his pocket, eventually pulling out a granola bar. Tommy doesn’t even know where he got it, but he wasn’t about to return it.

Food was food, no matter where it came from, and Tommy was definitely going to eat it. Even if it tasted horrible.

“It’s 10 PM?!” Eret asks in disbelief, holding his phone closer to his eyes as if he had misread the time. 

“Yeah, so?” Tommy asks, tearing open the wrapper on the granola bar. 

“Do you know when we started this hike?” 

Tommy looks at Fundy, who shrugs. “Well, no, we don’t.”

“We started at three! 3 PM!”

“Oh... well, I don’t know about you guys but I still wanna climb up this fucking mountain. There’s gotta be something up there.”

“Shouldn’t we at least—”

“Listen, we went through seven hours of climbing, I think we’ve gone too far to go back now,” Tommy says, cutting off Eret. Fundy shrugs. “Well, I guess he’s right. We can’t go back now.”

“Wouldn’t Phil be worried?” Eret asks. 

“Eh, he’s already dealing with whatever shit everybody’s cooking down there, I don’t think he’s noticed we’re gone yet if I’m being honest.”

Tommy finishes off his granola bar, as another pour of messages starts from the group chat. Tommy checks the group chat, only to find out that he didn’t jinx them. It was only Sapnap asking them what they wanted from the Walmart he was still, apparently, in. Tommy thought that Sapnap had left Walmart already.

“We should probably keep going,” Fundy suggests. “We’ll probably find better shelter than sitting here.”

“Yeah,” Eret agrees. “Let’s keep going.” 

Tommy slips his phone back into his pocket, staying behind Eret and Fundy. He falls back into his habit of kicking pebbles, making sure not to use his injured leg.

He doesn’t look up until he realizes that Eret’s stopped, and he manages to catch himself before he bumps into Eret. 

“What the fuck?” He asks, peering over Eret’s shoulder. “Why’d we stop?”

Ahead of them, the ground dipped, disappearing into a ravine. Tommy faintly remembered this in the camp guide, though Tubbo said no spoilers so he threw it out the window. 

“Isn’t there supposed to be a bridge or something?” Tommy asks.

“Yeah, there was supposed to be. I think we came from a different way, though.” Fundy confirms, scrolling through his phone. “The guide says that there should be another one, a log one, though it isn’t recommended because you could slip and get hurt.” 

“You’re reading the camp guide?” Tommy asks in disbelief. “How do you even know the website, of all things.”

“It’s a just in case sort of thing.” Fundy hisses back. 

“All right. Fundy, do you know where the log is?” Eret asks, mediating between them. 

“It should be...” Fundy looks around, hesitating before deciding. “I think it should be left.” 

“Then you lead the way,” Eret tells, gesturing left. 

Tommy’s last again, though he doesn’t really care at this point. Fundy, at least, knows where they're going, and that can’t be said about himself. They continue to go alongside the ravine, which is actually kind of dangerous considering Tommy can’t see the ravine’s edge. 

It’s a long time, too long, and his legs are absolutely killing him even with the break.

“There!” Fundy exclaims, pointing to the log. “Oh my fucking god, finally!” Tommy says, throwing his hands up. 

"It wasn't that long," Eret mumbles, and Tommy sends a withering glare at the back of Eret's head.

"Who wants to go first?" Fundy asks.

"How about I go, then Tommy then you, Fundy," Eret suggests. There's a pretty stupid rhyme to his words, though Tommy isn't about to bring it up. 

The log was pretty thick, giving them the ‘awesome’ option to crawl on it. It seemed pretty stupid, really, that they'd have this as a bridge.

Eret went first, deciding to crawl on it, apparently not trusting his balance. He makes it across successfully, and Tommy goes next.

He's a bit nervous, though he wouldn't let it show. Besides, if Eret did it, then so can he. Tommy goes forward slowly, every creak of the log, every hoot of an owl making him flinch. This was such a bad bad idea. Why did they even go camping in the first place?

When he moves his hands, the log creaks dangerously, and he flinches. It’s quick, but then he falls onto the ground not very far below him.

Wait.

The ground not very far below him?

Tommy opens his eyes, scrambling up to his feet and glaring at Eret, anger in his eyes.

Eret has the good sense to look nervous.

"This isn't a fucking ravine, Eret! This is a ditch! You made us go all the way around when we could have stepped over it! What the actual fuck!"

"I... I didn't see it?" Eret tries, inching back slowly.

"That's right because you're still wearing those shitty sunglasses."

"Hey--" Fundy starts, stopping at the look Tommy gives him.

"I'm gonna give you five seconds to run." He decides.

Eret sprints away, running as fast as he can without tripping over a tree root. Tommy counts carefully, before running after him, leaving Fundy behind. 

He’d be fine, though, the trail wasn’t going anywhere. 

Eret isn’t hard to see, and Tommy’s catching up quickly to him. Eret glances behind him, Tommy’s grin widening when he sees the terror in his eyes. “You better run faster Eret!” Tommy yells.

Tommy waits to time his tackle perfectly. Eret slows down, maybe out of exhaustion, Tommy doesn’t really know or care, as he prepares to bring Eret down. 

Tommy launches himself at Eret, bringing him down, as Eret screeches.

The adrenaline rush is fading away, and he laughs. “We should do that more often.”

“I think you would have if we joined their manhunt,” Fundy notes from somewhere behind him, and Tommy would jump if he wasn’t so tired. His legs were throbbing and the cut was back in full action, reminding him that yes, it did indeed exist.

“How’d you get here so fast?” Eret asks.

“I followed the screaming. It was pretty easy, honestly.” Fundy answers.

“Oh... yeah. D’you think they heard?” Tommy wonders. 

“Nah, we’re pretty far away,” Eret responds, before looking around.

The mountaintop, —they had finally made it!— was a wide area, with stairs leading up to what looked like an abandoned visitor centre. Railings on the side of the mountain, where you could have an amazing view of the town and neighbouring forests. Tommy could even see a telescope, pointed away from the direction of the town. The stars were even closer up here than they were down in the town, close enough that Tommy could almost touch them. 

“Wow...” he mumbles, “this is beautiful.”

Nobody says anything else, it almost seems too important. Tommy eventually gets bored, so he checks out the view, maybe to take a few photos. Something he rarely ever does, and it's never about the scenery. He checks out the visitor centre as well, managing to push open the door without any need to break-in.

The visitor centre seems pretty empty, with a few old guides scattered around. He picks one of them up, reading the header. "Glass Mountain, the best place for a view like no other!" Tommy flicks through the guide, old maps and faded pictures greeting him.

He drops it, checking out the other rooms disinterestedly. The first room he enters has a single trapezoid like table at the end of it, and a whole lot of dust. The second room is filled with more guides, though he could probably use them as mattresses if he really tried.

The last room has a very dirty and lice-infested mattress, which he leaves it be. A mattress with those stupid guides advertising Glass Mountain was way better than whatever demons were infesting that mattress.

Tommy makes his way back to the door, where he opens it and yells down to Fundy and Eret. “Hey! We can make some mattresses in here.”

As soon as they hear him they scramble up to the centre. 

“What do you mean we can make mattresses in here?” Fundy inquires, stepping over a pamphlet carefully.

“You see all these pamphlets?” Tommy asks, gesturing around. “We have more of them, so we can make mattresses out of them. They’ll at least be more comfortable than the floor.”

* * *

They get set up in the first room, staying close by to one another. Tommy almost thinks that this slightly makes the camping trip better. Almost. Until he wakes up the next day with 400+ messages on his phone, all asking where himself, Fundy and Eret have been, as well as saying that they have some explaining to do.

It would be hard to explain why it would take them nine hours to come back down, so he only types “ _ hiking :) _ ” and leaves it be.

That’s something he can worry about in nine hours, just not right now.


End file.
